


The Inherent Risks of Loving a Wild Man

by ProblematicFavesAreProblematic (SaritaNotSerena)



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritaNotSerena/pseuds/ProblematicFavesAreProblematic
Summary: Word about Bill Guarnere and the NCOs going to Sink reaches you, but by the time you hear it’s been so muddled with misinformation that you think he’s dead. After hearing another person saying that he’s alive, you are let with the awful task of waiting....
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

William Guarnere was a dead man- that much you knew for sure.

The only thing you _weren't_ sure of? 

If he was going to die by Sink’s hand or yours.

_Sink,_ you thought ruefully to yourself, throat feeling tight again as you had an intrusive mental image of Bill crumpling to the ground after the crack of a gun. _Sink has no other choice, his hands are tied._

For probably the fiftieth time that evening, you walked over to the window in the in-law unit attached to the side of the house you’d been assigned to in England. You knew better than to expect any of the NCOs to go out of their way to tell you, not with the strict curfew Sobel has imposed on them after _the idiot himself_ led Easy astray during a training exercise.

The grandfather of the family you were staying with had told you about it in passing after coming across Dick and some others after his morning bike ride. You’d tried not to openly criticize Sobel, but when the old man mentioned a flustered soldier yelling _“high-oh silver!”_ as he arrived late (and from the wrong direction), you hadn’t been able to hide your scowl.

_“He’s going to get us killed.” Bill had grumbled to you a few days ago, after telling you about yet another catastrophic day of training. “I swear to god, Y/n, that cow-eyed bastard couldn’t find his own dick in a well-lit room—”_

_“I get the picture, Bill._ **_Please_ ** _don’t ever make me think about Sobel’s dick ever again.”_

_He’d chuckled at that, pinning your arms above your head and looking down at you with a smug grin._

_“I’m awful sorry about that, Miss Y/L/N. Let me make it up to you?”_

_He’d kissed the air from your lungs then, and any thoughts of Sobel or death were put on the back burner…._

It just seemed horribly ironic now- Sobel _really was_ going to be the thing that gets him killed, it just hadn’t happened as straightforwardly as you'd anticipated.

Headlights suddenly blind you, and your blood runs cold as you recognize it as one of the airborne’s Jeeps.

_It must be Nixon, he’d tell me. Whether I want to actually hear it or not._

Your throat feels tight as the truck pulls to a stop by the front garden, and you don’t realize you’ve been holding your breath until the figure that exits the car forgoes the direct footpath through the family’s garden, instead walking straight towards your window.

_There’s only one person who does that,_ **_did_ ** _that…._

Throwing your window open, you stand on the desk beneath it and crawl out gracelessly, your limbs feeling disconnected from your body as you try to squash the painful hope trying to bubble in your chest.

The man stalks up to you, the light coming from your room illuminating the handsome, sharp, and _perfectly alive_ face of Bill fucking Guarnere.

“ _Cara mia.”_

He’s raised his hands to hold your face in his typical greeting kiss, that stupid grin bright on his face- as if he _hadn’t_ been dead in your mind up until a few milliseconds ago. 

_So, it was to be you to kill him. Okay then._

You clapped him across the face, palm stinging as you watched his head snap to the side. In the low light, you could see a pink handprint on his cheek and feel a _little_ bad for hitting him so hard.

Then you remember why you’d hit him in the first place, and you get over it.

“What in the _actual fuck_ were you thinking, pulling that shit?” 

Your voice is as sharp as your slap, slightly wavering as tears began to cloud your eyes.

“How could you even _think_ about doing something so _stupid_ , and not even bother to let me know…. _.and you don’t even say ‘goodbye’_?” 

He said nothing, his face still turned away and his jaw working as you tried your very best not to yell and wake everyone in the main house up.

You then surprise the both of you by bursting into tears, throwing your arms around his neck and sobbing so hard you forget to breathe.

His arms are quick to wrap around you, pulling you impossibly close and nosing affectionately by your ear.

“Hey, don’t cry….oh _darlin’_ , _please_ don’t _cry_ ,” the rumble of his voice only makes you cry harder, the sound so _comforting_ and _warm_ and _essential,_ and for four _horrible_ hours you’d tried to wrap your head around the fact that the man you _loved_ was _dead_ and you’d never get to hear that perfect voice again.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. I didn’t mean to make you cry—”

You pull away, glaring at him tearfully. “No? What part of you either leaving the airborne- _and not telling me_ , or getting executed for mutiny- _without bothering to say anything…._.What part of _either_ of those things breaking my fucking heart are you not getting, you stupid _fucking_ idiot?”

You shake your head, only stopping when he unwraps his arms from around you and takes your face in his hands (as he’d intended to before you smacked him).

“Did you even think about what that would do to _your mother_? Or your father, for that matter—?”

“I’m _sorry_.” he interrupts you, and when you frown at him he sighs anxiously. “ _Fuck_ , baby….”

Seeing that you weren’t going to easily forgive him, Bill wipes at your tears with his thumbs and looks at you sadly.

After standing in tense silence for a few moments, Bill pulls you into another embrace- hands hot through the material of your thermal pajama top.

“ _I love you,_ ” he mumbles.

A mournful scoff escapes your throat, and he squeezes you tighter.

“ ** _Hey_** , listen to me...” he turns his head so he can look you in the face. Your eyes showed your doubt, and you watched as he seemed to understand just how deeply he’d hurt you.

It was uncommon for either of you to voice your affection for the other and _not_ get an immediate echoing response, the both of you having abandoned any sort of stoicism for the other during your time in one of the Carolinas.

His dark eyes are swirling with deep regret, and you don’t think you’ve ever actually seen him remorseful before. It was heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time, seeing one of the cockiest men you knew looking at you as if you held the key to his happiness. His _heart_.

“I. _**Love**_. **You**.”

You close your eyes as he repeats the sentiment, unable to bear his intense look without wanting to start crying all over again.

“I didn’t think….well,” he cuts himself off, and when you peek at him you see that he’s nodding to himself. “Nah, that’s it. I just didn’t think. I just _did_ because—”

“I’m not mad that you refused to follow an _absolute_ _moron_ into war...” you interrupt, watching as his brows furrow in confusion. You bring a hand up to wipe at the sticky tears drying on your cheeks. “ _Bill…_.losing you will kill me.”

He’s shaking his head now, whispering your name harshly. “ _Don’t say that—_ ”

“I _have_ to say it because it’s the _truth_. And if you love me _a fraction_ as much as I love you, you probably already know that.”

With a tired sigh you bring your hands up to rub at his chilled ears, the cold air making your breath fog between you as you speak.

“But, I also know the reality of what’s about to happen- and I’ve made my peace with it as much as I can—”

“ _Cara mia—_ ”

“ _—because_ I know that I’ll at least get to see you once before we drop, before all the shit hits the fan, and I’ll get to tell you I love you..... and that if by some miracle we do both make it I’m going to marry you and then we’ll never have to do anything like this again.

“ _But you almost took that from me._ ” You swallow your sadness and rest your forehead against his. “Jesus, _William….”_

He kisses you sweetly, and you know he can also taste the salt of your tears as he does so. Bill’s hands are running up and down your back, following paths and trails he’d first mapped with his fingers the morning after the two of you had slept together the first time.

“Say it back,” he whispers between kisses. “I _need_ to hear you say it back—”  
 _  
_

_**“I love you.”** _

His hands suddenly stop, and he pulls back to look you over with a furrowed brow.

“Oh shit, darlin’, you’re barely wearing anything!”

With commanding hands he turns you around and starts to march you back to your window. You had forgotten that you were just in your pajamas, feet still bare on the chilled ground.

When you climbed in he followed with silent movements, barely getting the window latched before he shirks off his outer few layers and is embracing you again, torso warm and inviting when you held him again.

“I’m gonna be _pissed_ if you get sick, you know that right?”

He’s teasing you again, but his voice still is soft from emotion.

You smile and press a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, Bill. I know….”

He turns his head before your next kiss lands on his cheek, resuming the sweet kiss from outside.

When you nibble at his bottom lip he groans softly, one hand knotting in your hair while the other one slid down to your backside and _kneaded_ the supple flesh of your bottom with a hungry grip.

“ _You want some more, baby?_ ” Bill’s voice has taken on a rough quality that never failed to make your heart beat faster and your stomach curl sweetly. “Want me to show you how sorry I am?”

You shut him up with a kiss, knowing from experience that once Bill got talking like this there was only so much you could take before becoming a flustered and needy mess.

Bill takes the hint, only breaking away from you to quickly pull your shirt over your head before ducking right back in. the material of his button-up is rough against your bare nipples, the peaks harder than stone ever since you’d first stepped out into the chilly night air.

His hands drew goosebumps across your back as he brushed his fingers up and down your spine, worshipping you in such a way that made all your teenage years of self-consciousness seem _preposterous_ in hindsight.

_“Fucking goddess,” he’d proclaimed once between hot open mouth kisses across your collarbones after you’d both come down from your third orgasm of the night. “If I had my way, you’d never have to cover a single goddamned inch of your body from me. Could fucking taste you whenever i wanted…”_

When your hand cups him through his pants he hisses, laughing headily into your mouth.

“I’m still mad at you,” you say, pulling back so you can watch his face scrunch up attractively as you massage his stiffness.

He nods, eyes closed as his jaw goes slack. You can’t help but feel somewhat smug at being able to elicit such a reaction from such a fiery man.

“Thought I was ‘sposed ta be taking care of _you_ , darlin’....”

You hum, walking him backward so the backs of his knees hit your mattress. 

“Maybe I want you to suffer a little bit,” you offer as you press on his shoulder to make him sit down before you. He looks up at you, eyes heavy and breathing rough.

There’s now a _clear_ handprint on his cheek from where you slapped him, and some flicker of sadness must show in your eyes because one of the hands that had begun tugging your pajama bottoms down your legs comes up to take the hand you’d hit him with and he kisses at your fingers sweetly.

“I’m okay with some sufferin’, ‘s long as you’re the one dealin’ it.”

You fist his hair and duck down to kiss him urgently, letting him help you step from the clothes around your ankles so you can straddle his lap. 

“ _C’mon, baby_ ….I can take it.”

You respond by craning his head back and placing biting kisses down his throat.

Because as wild as Bill Guarnere was, _you_ were still the one who’d tamed him.

And he wouldn’t just do that for anyone.

You were going to be sure he remembered that.

_Even if it took all night._


	2. Chapter 2

Bill Guarnere was dying. He had to be. 

You apparently had _meant it_ when you told him you wanted to make him suffer. He couldn’t think of any other reason why you were being so cruel. 

You _had_ to know what you were doing to him….what you were denying him.

One of his favorite things _in the world_ was making you cum- something he’d made sure you were aware of the _moment_ you’d done him the honor of allowing him to do so. He _loved it_ , every single part of pleasuring you- watching your professionalism slip away and become replaced with something _needy_ and _desperate_. It was so different from how you presented yourself to everyone else that he couldn’t help but feel somewhat _proud_ that he was the only one who got to see you that way.

The most attractive blush had colored your cheeks when he’d confessed as much, whimpering into his mouth when he kissed you so you could taste yourself on his lips after one of your first nights together.

_“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he’d whispered, fingers still crooked inside of you and working you into another quaking orgasm. “Don’t think I’ve seen something so goddamn perfect in my life…do you feel good, baby? Who else makes you feel this good?_ **_Nobody…_ ** _.”_

Bill had assumed you’d been too fucked-out to remember that last statement.

How _wrong_ he’d been.

After letting him strip you of your clothes beside your bed, you'd instantly taken charge by grinding down on him until he was in a frenzy before pulling him up by the collar and walking him to the stool in front of the table where you got ready every morning. You’d turned him around so he was staring at the mirror, a biting whisper of “ _don’t move an inch”_ following your quick kiss on his cheek.

Bill had furrowed his brow as he watched your reflection abandon him to walk back to your bed, not liking how you refused to look in his direction. He’d started to complain until he saw you lay back against the pillows while purposefully allowing your legs to fall open, and with a sinking feeling Bill began to realize _exactly_ how you planned on punishing him.

As if you could read his mind, you’d chuckle to yourself and let your eyes slide to the side to meet his in the mirror. Your grin seemed to become more wicked as you watched him watch your hand trail over your breasts and stomach before dancing across your hip. When he saw you bringing your hand between your thighs, he could have choked on his own tongue.

“Oh _, Bill_ …” you say with a look of faux sympathy, your bottom lip protruding mockingly. “What did you _think_ I’d be left with after you went on your crusade against your CO and gotten yourself killed?”

You cut yourself off with a breathy sigh as you let your fingers swirl around your clit, obviously playing it up but still _so overwhelmingly sexy_ Bill nearly came in his pants like a teenager.

“Baby, _shit…_ ” he’d groaned, pressing on his cock with the heel of his hand in order to relieve some of the throbbing in his groin. “You look so f _uckin’ hot_ , I don’t know how I ever—”

“ _Hands on the table, Guarnere_.” you snap in your officer’s voice, shooting another spike of arousal through his chest like an arrow. “And don’t _fucking_ break silence. I don’t _need you_ for this.”

He could’ve come right then and there.

It was frankly a _miracle_ that he didn’t.

So there he sat, knuckles white and screaming as he was forced to watch you- _the love of his_ ** _goddamned_** _life-_ shudder out a breathy sigh as your first orgasm rolled through you like a rogue wave. You were positioned in such a way that he could see the glistening folds of your sex _flexing_ and _clenching_ around nothing, and when you spread your lower lips and pull the hood of your flushed clit back he knows you’re _acutely aware_ of how much you’re torturing him.

He felt like one of his childhood Jack in the Box toys- a coil ready to _snap_ into action at the first opportunity.

When your face went slack and you slumped back against the mattress, while your eyes were still hazy from pleasure, you lifted your hand and held it in his direction.

_“As you were, soldier.”_

Quicker than lightning Bill is by your side, the stool he had been sitting on clattering loudly on its side from his haste to do so.

You watch him with carnal exhaustion as he brings your sex-slicked fingers to his mouth and _sucks,_ and he does nothing to stifle his sinful groan as your taste coats his tongue. 

“Fucking _evil_ ,” he says like a praise as his eyes _nearly_ roll back into his head. When he looks back to your face he sees your cheeks growing red.

Even after all that you had just done, _you_ still managed to be _scandalized_ by _him_. 

“Sent here to fuckin’ **_ruin_** _me_ , weren’t ya?” he nearly coos down at you, and through your flustered expression he can see that his words are having their desired effect.

“I _will_ ruin you if you don’t start fucking me _right now_ , William Guarnere—”

He cuts you off with a wet kiss, licking into your mouth as your hands tear at the cotton of his shirt. 

Bill refuses to break the kiss while he brings his hands from your soft skin to help you divest him of his clothes, the ache in his dick only getting worse with each passing moment.

Your hands find his cock again, nipping his bottom lip at the same time you swipe your thumb across the head enticingly.

Breaking the kiss only to yank his undershirt over his head, he hurries back to kneel in between your bare thighs and cover your body with his. 

Bill loves when he gets you to this point, all sated and mindless yet still _greedy_ for him like some kind of wild woman.

Encouraging you to wrap your legs around his hips, he rubs his cock against your hot sex, swallowing your breathy whimpers of _please_ and _inside_ and _I love you_ with hungry enthusiasm.

Your nails find purchase in the tan skin of his shoulders when he _finally_ presses into your wet heat, the both of you gripping on to the other as if you intended to tear each other to shreds.

_“So good_ ,” he grunts, trying to hold still enough for you to relax enough to fully take him. “You’re perfect, _Cara Mia…_.”

When you roll your hips suddenly and take in the rest of his cock, his mouth drops open in heady pleasure. Being the cruel woman you were, you began to nibble on the hinge of his sharp jaw- _again,_ fully aware of what you were doing to him.

Bill begins fucking you in earnest, ducking his face into the hollow of your throat to suck at the delicate skin there and _trying_ to maintain focus. when you surprise him by shifting your weight and rolling the two of you so you’re sitting in his lap, he groans deeply at the sight of you riding him like some insatiable nymph.

The new angle brings him deeper inside of you, and when you take his face in your hands you show him just how good he is making you feel. His hands find your breasts and massage them with learned ease.

He knows you’re close when your head lolls back and your breathing jumps in your throat while you try to hold in your keening. 

“You gonna come? You wanna come for me, baby?”

Your face scrunches as he speaks, a choked whisper of his name lost in the sound of your writhing bodies and hot breaths.

_That’s a yes….._

When you catch him smirking at your expression, you bring a hand up to pinch at his nipple vengefully. 

Bill hisses, roughly grabbing your face with one hand so he can hold you in his sight. His grip on your cheeks leaves you with your lips open and puckered, and Bill sees the flash of challenge in your eyes.

“What do you want, y/n?” he asks, his mouth running a million miles an hour as he tries to hold back until you are finally over the edge. “What can I _give_ you, gorgeous—?”

“ _You_!” you cry pathetically, and when he finishes scrunching his eyes shut at your choked cry of his name and looks back at you, he sees tears in your perfect eyes. 

“Oh, _darlin—_ ”

“Don’t stop!” you blurt, bearing down on him like you meant him harm. “Please, _please_ , don’t stop. I _need_ you, Bill— _Fuck_! I _need—_ ”

He won’t hear any more of it. He can’t.

He can never deny you anything for very long….

Bill wraps his arms tightly around you and fucks up into you ruthlessly, watching as your mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure after your swollen clit catches his pubic bone at just the right angle.

It’s the way you look at him that finally sends him over the edge with you- eyes wide and vulnerable and so _loving_ he nearly starts to cry with you.

You clutch at him as he stills- adding a sweet pain to his pleasure while whispering words of sweet devotion into his ear that are such a stark contrast to your demeanor before he _swears_ it gives him whiplash.

“ _Mine_ ,” you nearly snarl as you kiss at him, another beautiful combination of your sweet viciousness that has him nearly trembling beneath you as you milk the last of his cum from his dick with your clenching sex. “Are you still _mine—_?”

He pulls you down with him as he collapses back into your mattress, refusing to let you part from him for even a second.

“ _Yeah_ , Baby….” he nods as he stops you from lifting your hips. “Fuckin’ _hell_ , not _yet…_.don’t take me out of you _just yet?”_

A sex-drunk giggle bubbles from your chest, and he can’t help but join you as you turn your head to nibble softly at his earlobe.

“ _Pervert_.” you chastise hollowly, your hands turning his face to yours so you can sleepily smile at him. “You’re lucky I’m feeling bad about torturing you earlier….”

Bill catches your lips in a wet, sloppy kiss that he can feel you grinning into.

“Nah, I’m just fuckin lucky…. _period_.”

He knows that you’ll have to go clean yourself in a few minutes, and he also knows that he’s gonna follow you into the bathroom and try to get you to let him go down on you before you do so. 

You hum softly at his sentiment.

“I love you. I _really_ do, Bill…. _so much_.”

Now it’s his turn to smile, nudging your nose with his as you gaze down at him lovingly.

“Good to know, because I’d feel _real_ dumb if I asked my Mama for Nana’s ring just to have you say that you’d rather be friends—”

He feels you startle in his arms, your lips parting and your brows furrowing as you process what he’s just said.

“ _Did you just….?_ ”

Bill watches as you gape at him, giving your ass a smack that makes you yelp and glare down at him.

“I _did_ just. But don’t you worry your pretty little head about that now. I gotta feeling I’ve got some more apologizing to do, and if I remember right- _you’ve_ got a little mess to take care of...”

You kiss him again, stealing the breath from his lungs before he can tease you anymore.

“You gonna help me with that, _Wild_ Bill?”

“Woman, you’ve got _no_ idea.”


End file.
